Le Tasche Piene di Sassi
by chromatose
Summary: They went to university together, every day they would long for the other, admire him from afar. Lovino, a rich museum curator-in-training, didn't know Antonio was homeless. The night they actually met was probably one of the best days of their lives.


**Reposted because I had personal issues with the writing style and adjectives. STFU and enjoy.**

**Song is **_**Le Tache Piene di Sassi**_** by Jovanotti. Jovanotti is probably the best Italian singer I've ever heard, no joke, and I've heard many. so check him outtt**

www. allthelyrics. com/ forum/ italian-lyrics-translation/ 109566- translation- to-english- please- jovanotti- le- tasche- piene- di- sassi. html is the link to the website with the English translation of the lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Volano le libellule,<em>_  
><em>_sopra gli stagni e le pozzanghere in città,__  
><em>_sembra che se ne freghino,__  
><em>_della ricchezza che ora viene e dopo va,__  
><em>_prendimi non mi concedere,__  
><em>_nessuna replica alle tue fatalità,__  
><em>_eccomi son tutto un fremito ehi._**

Antonio sat in the old, worn, rubbery swing seat, slowly swinging back and forth. His long legs dragged his tattered sneakers on the woodchips, the crunching sound the only thing heard in the cold, chilly autumn night. The darkened trees shed their brightly-coloured leaves to the frosty ground beneath them, some travelling far away by the sudden icy wind gusts.

Tonight was colder than usual. But the dragonflies...they were still out. They still flew on top of rocks, above the small ponds and puddles from last night's thunderstorm. They probably could not feel the chill, the kind that left humans violently shivering as they tried to stay alive during the many lonely nights.

The city park was dark and isolated. Antonio could see the rich glimmer of the buildings, museums, apartments, and condominiums close to the park entrance. That glow, made only by heating systems and lights, was almost blinding.

He couldn't wait until morning, past dawn, until there was heat. He longed for it, he longed for that feeling, that secure feeling of knowing that you won't freeze to death, the heater throughout the university.

Antonio sighed, digging his heel into the moist dark brown dirt under the skid marks in the playground woodchips. His slow swinging movement abruptly stopped and a gust of wind hit the back of his neck.

Shivering for the hundredth time since the bright, whitish moon showed its face, he decided to sleep in the playground tunnel that night.

_I don't even know what time it is._

**_Passano alcune musiche,__  
><em>_ma quando passano la terra tremerà,__  
><em>_sembrano esplosioni inutili,__  
><em>_ma in certi cuori qualche cosa resterà__  
><em>_non si sa come si creano,__  
><em>_costellazioni di galassie e di energia,__  
><em>_giocano a dadi gli uomini,__  
><em>_resta sul tavolo un avanzo di magia._**

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Lovino flipped off the large, illuminated clock in the center of the museum lobby. _Hurry up, you fucker._

Elegant parties, his ass. Did one call magic shows, poker tables, and a simulated space tour a "fancy museum celebration?"

Why did the motherfucking museums have to turn up the air conditioning full blast? Why did his Armani suit have to be so stiff? Why did he _have_ to be the museum owner's grandson? Why did _he_ have to inherit the stupid building full of old shit? _Why was he here?_

The annoying pop music blasted from nearby speakers. DJ Stupid Ugly Fuckface just cranked up the music up all the way _just_ to piss off Lovino, the Italian was sure of it. The club music's beat rocked the whole polished marble floor. The brunet could feel the music in his heartbeat. Every single loud note was like an explosion to the _thump thump_ of his heart.

Feliciano waved Lovino over to the constellation viewing. They sat on the thick, fancy, red cushioning and the lights dimmed.

How many times has Lovino seen the same show, heard the same speech, bored to near death?

The lecturer, Romulus Vargas, was uncharacteristically calm and serious, waving his arms and pointing with his weathered but still slender index finger. He showed the constellations, their names, told their stories, the planets, the galaxies, the endless universes beyond Planet Earth.

Lovino mouthed the words along with his grandfather, rolling his rich amber eyes. He knew it by memory.

Already bored, he got up to make room for a pretty girl, blew a quiet kiss at her and winked, and left the observatory.

He passed by the poker tables, inwardly laughing at the sorry fuckers who were losing all their money, keeping a straight face because that was what he was taught to do, as a museum curator in-training.

Straight faces were for the bastards who were too scared to express themselves. Lovino loved expressing himself, but it was only at university he could. Emotion was a wonderful thing; it brought haters and lovers alike.

Lovers...an image popped up in his mind. Shining emerald eyes, a brilliant glimmer present in the deep orbs. Sun-kissed tan skin. A messy mop of dark chocolate brown curls, so soft, so smooth, so ready for someone to weave their fingers through the thick locks. That glowing smile, the one that made even the tiniest smile appear on the most pissed people.

He strolled past the little magic show, complete with top hats, useless plastic sticks, rabbits, and overexcited kids. It was long over, since it was almost an hour till midnight, and the small stage was empty. Lovino quietly padded to the low table, stooped over the black tablecloth, and swiped one dexterous finger over the surface.

Lovino ambled to the museum entrance and sat on the steps, breathing in the crisp, cold air. He felt free, not in the clutches of stuffy museums filled with stuffy bastards. He rubbed his two of his fingers together and studied the remnants.

_Green and gold glitter._

**_Sono solo stasera senza di te,__  
><em>_mi hai lasciato da solo davanti al cielo__  
><em>_e non so leggere, vienimi a prendere__  
><em>_mi riconosci ho le tasche piene di sassi._**

Antonio exhaled, leaving a white cloud of moisture hanging in the air, just to be wiped away by the ever-present bone-chilling wind.

He missed heat. He missed _him_, the other heat source in the university.

Those molten golden eyes bore right into his soul; the brown hair with that one strange protruding curl intrigued him. The boy was Antonio's source of passion. His scowl, his furrowed, elegant eyebrows were as blunt as his speech. He was never afraid to tell the whole world what he thought at that moment, though it was negative, he did not seem to like to keep secrets. Unlike Antonio.

Antonio looked up to the broad, endless sky. The sky was a dark blue, cloudless, showing the bright stars for once. He saw the constellations he only learned in school, not with a mother, not with a family, never outside a window, over a warm roof.

He didn't learn how to read until fifth grade, but always remembered everything he learnt after he learnt it.

Planets, stars, galaxies, universes, they were all out there, intangible, waiting to be discovered.

He could only gaze upon them, if the city ever had another cloudless, starry night.

Another person was on the steps of the museum. Antonio's spot was directly across from the black marble wide steps. No one went out during this time.

A curl.

...

_Will he finally see me? _

**_Sono solo stasera senza di te,__  
><em>_mi hai lasciato da solo davanti a scuola,__  
><em>_mi vien da piangere,__  
><em>_arriva subito,_**

Lovino breathed out, a visible cloud appearing and then vanishing by the wind. _Dammit, it's cold tonight..._

He missed him, as much as he hated to admit it.

He only admired him from afar. His way of expressing himself, his ever-present sunny disposition, his _friends_.

_Where does he disappear to after school every day?_

He once saw the older boy walk to what he assumed was home, alone, no one on his side. The boy's head was down, only looking up to see another vehicle to slump down his shoulders more. It was funny, he was surrounded by people at school, and the moment he walks out those heavy entrance doors, he was all gloom.

What was wrong with that bastard?

Lovino wished to be the person walking next to him, just for the company.

_Lovino would gain his first friend._

He would choke back a sob and climb into the plush limousine waiting for him, idling on the curb in from of the university doors.

Back in the present, he sighed and sat back on the colder marble steps.

_Hey, wait...was that a _person_ climbing out of the playground tunnel across the street?_

**_mi riconosci ho le scarpe piene di passi,__  
><em>_la faccia piena di schiaffi,__  
><em>_il cuore pieno di battiti__  
><em>_e gli occhi pieni di te._**

Antonio decided to say hi. It was his only chance to. He didn't care if the other didn't know who he was, he just wanted for the boy to speak his passion-filled way of talking he so _loved_.

Lovino gawked. There was a fucking stranger walking up to him!

Antonio waved. "Hi, Lovi!"

Lovino, who only saw a silhouette, shrieked a manly shriek and slapped the person in the face before backing away a step. "H-how do you know my name, you fucking stalker!"

Antonio recoiled in the sudden slap, his cheek throbbing.

His heart was throbbing quickly too.

Antonio stepped out of the darkness and into the lamppost light beam.

He then passionately looked straight into those deep gold eyes and softly said again, "Hola, Lovi."

**_Sbocciano i fiori sbocciano,__  
><em>_e danno tutto quel che hanno in libertà,__  
><em>_donano non si interessano,__  
><em>_di ricompense e tutto quello che verrà,__  
><em>_mormora la gente mormora__  
><em>_falla tacere praticando l'allegria,__  
><em>_giocano a dadi gli uomini,__  
><em>_resta sul tavolo un avanzo di magia._**

Lovino stiffened. His heart swelled and grew out of it cold shell, blooming into a beautiful flower of passion.

Him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like eons.

Antonio finally broke the silence. "Do you want to go in the museum?" he asked softly.

Lovino replied breathily, "Hell no. The poker people would point and stare, they'd gossip if we were standing right in front of them."

Antonio smiled. "Who cares, Lovi? I know you know that'd my smile would shut them up."

The older boy captured the other's lips softly, sweetly, and caressed his cheek. The feeling, it was beautiful, it was passionate, it broke off shorter than they both wanted it to.

Lovino touched the other's lips and cheek. He mumbled, "Green...and gold."

**_Sono solo stasera senza di te,__  
><em>_mi hai lasciato da solo davanti al cielo__  
><em>_e non so leggere, vienimi a prendere__  
><em>_mi riconosci ho un mantello fatto di stracci._**_  
><em>

Antonio whispered in his ear, "You knew it was me? You recognized me?"

Lovino shivered at the feel of the other's hot breath against the shell of his ear. "I'd recognize you if you wore anything, you asshat."

"So, you're homeless?" The Italian asked, bluntly.

"Sí...no one knows but you, now..."

"How...for how long?"

"Since...second grade."

**_Sono solo stasera senza di te,__  
><em>_mi hai lasciato da solo davanti a scuola,__  
><em>_mi vien da piangere,__  
><em>_arriva subito,__  
><em>_mi riconosci ho le scarpe piene di passi,__  
><em>_la faccia piena di schiaffi,__  
><em>_il cuore pieno di battiti__  
><em>_e gli occhi pieni di te._**

_Antonio watched Lovino board his posh limousine, alone, head staring at the black road. He wished to join him, to be at his side. The boy seemed sad a lot, when he wasn't angry. Lovino didn't seem to have many friends. He longed to be friends with him, he wished to be the one going in the limousine with him. Not for the probable fame, not for the obvious riches, but for _company.

Antonio was snapped back to the present with another slap across his cheek. He pouted a bit. "What was that for?"

Lovino's cheeks reddened, and he was glad it was nighttime. "Y-you bastard. How'd you survive for this long? Shit, is that why you're so skinny?"

Antonio's eyes shone. "You're the first person who'd ever taken notice."

**_Sono solo stasera senza di te,__  
><em>_mi hai lasciato da solo davanti al cielo__  
><em>_vienimi a prendere__  
><em>_mi vien da piangere,__  
><em>_arriva subito,__  
><em>_mi riconosci ho le scarpe piene di sassi,__  
><em>_la faccia piena di schiaffi,__  
><em>_il cuore pieno di battiti__  
><em>_e gli occhi pieni di te._**

They laid in the cool grass of the museum lawn, hands intertwined, Antonio tracing the stars with his left index finger and Lovino slapping his arm down with his open right palm.

Neither wanted to leave.

"Hey...we have classes tomorrow. Shouldn't we be going in?"

Lovino held up his two middle fingers and waved them in the air like glowsticks in a rave.

"Look at all the fucks I give."

_My face is full of slaps._

_My heart is full of beats._

_And my eyes are full of you._

* * *

><p><strong>When I was thinking of this in my head, I was like "this looks great as a flash video"<strong>

**and then I was like "oh yea that's right I CAN'T DRAW K;AGHK;HG;GJHGKAGKLAH"**

**and then I was like "maybe someone who's cool and has drawing skills can make a flash video of this" 8D **

**Thank you so much for reading! Review, and tell me what you think! heartheartt**


End file.
